Caught By Derek Hale
by Marie Chandler
Summary: Gaia, an Elemental, leaves her home, as well as her twin sister, Phoebe, to go protect the young Scott McCall. Scott unknowingly is going to be the most powerful Alpha known in history. A pack of Alpha's are already planning to kill him. But when the twins encounter a mate pull they are shocked to say the least. Problem with that though is Derek is already taken. She isn't happy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Scott's POV**_

"Hey dude did you see the new girls?" Stiles say rushing up to me. Confused I looked at him not really understanding why some new students is all that important. "Well they walked through the door and pretty much back handed the Alpha Twins. Who didn't do anything at all." I still look at him like he is stupid. He snorts at me still looking at me like I was a complete idiot just as he was about to say something I heard two girls talking.

"We've been gone for nearly two months and things literally go straight to hell. I just don't understand first Derek, aka yumminess, kills Peter. Secondly a Kanima just comes out of nowhere goddess knows why! Thirdly Deucalion and his pack come in. Did I not tell him to not mess with the boy? When I get my hands on him I am ripping him to pieces." A sweet feminine voice says.

But it's the other voice that has me completely entranced. "Gaia you know that he was going to hurt Scott! He wants him dead. That is why we are here. Dr. Deaton sent us here for help. He knows more than most do of the…" She stopped suddenly when the other girl made a pained noise. "Gaia don't worry he will be yours not hers. He will know the truth soon." The entrancing girl said. They hurried away from where ever they were.

"Okay you are right but I think we need to talk to Dr. Deaton because apparently he sent these girls here. The thing is he sent them here a long time ago. So why haven't I sensed them?" I questioned. "Should we tell Derek?" Stiles questioned. For some reason I had a feeling that we shouldn't tell Derek until it is absolutely necessary. "No we don't tell him. I have a feeling that we shouldn't tell them." Stiles looked at me shocked that I said this.

Derek and I have grown close since I found out that he was actually alive. I'm not a part of his pack again. I am trying to stay out of that but it seems like I am going to be dragged into it anyway. "Are we going to talk to these girls?" Stiles asked. I thought about it for a moment knowing that we are probably going to confront each other sometime soon. "Yes but not now it's going to be later. When it is actually more important." I said thinking about the girl.

The bell rang startling me out of my thoughts. "Let's get to class man. I don't want to be late I need to have a good attendance this year needs to be different man!" I said grabbing his arm, using my werewolf speed to get to class before the last bell. We had to go to Mr. Harris' class. That man is sufficiently evil enough for my claws. Stiles seems to think that he is next for the Darak. I still don't know if I believe in evil Druids.

We rush to our seats hoping to be unnoticed at the fact we are late. Also hoping to escape from detention. Mr. Harris' form of detention is absolutely horrible and torturous, which I think that is his point. Shockingly we don't find Mr. Harris instead we find… Mr. Argent? I look back at Stiles with a 'WTF' expression. He looks just as confused as I do if not more. Raising my hand cautiously I ask, "Not to be rude Mr. Argent but why are you here?"

Mr. Argent smiles at me but it's one of those 'Scott-I'm-Going-To- Kill- You- Later' Smiles I really don't like those. All of a sudden the door slams open and in falls two girls that look nothing like each other. Mr. Argent turns to them his arms cross and his eyebrows raised, "Gaia and Phoebe why am I not surprised?" His tone of his voice showing sarcasm and happiness? "Well you know we go where ever trouble is. And well we found you." The dark haired one said.

Mr. Argent smiles a little before turning back to the class saying, "Class this is Gaia and Phoebe. They are trouble incarnated. Don't let their innocent looks fool you." Looking in my direction as I started at Phoebe her blonde hair flowed down her back. Her green eyes pierced your soul almost like she could see who you are. Her lips a lovely light pink were moist with from her licking them in nervousness.

Her sister, Gaia, was much different. Her sister didn't have that air of innocence around her she was edgy almost like she was much more dangerous than her sister. Her hair was dark brown her eyes were darker but more enchanting than her sisters. Danger exudes around her almost like it is her. Her lips were a shade darker than her sisters. Their skin tone was different too. Gaia's was darker it was a natural color too. "Are you sisters?" Stiles asked.

Phoebe looked at Stiles nodding her head while her sister said, "Yes. I know we don't look alike but we are fraternal twins. I promise." She said. "Alright girls I want you to tell the class about yourselves." Chris said smirking almost like he knew something we didn't. Phoebe stepped up first, "Hi I am Phoebe Anne Elric. Our last name is British but it comes from the Greek word Aelfric which means 'power' and 'rule'." She said then stepped back.

Gaia was looking at me when her sister explained what their last name meant. This girl really freaks me out she makes me feel edgy. We had an intense stare down until Mr. Argent cleared his throat to get her attention. "Hello my name is Gaia Alexandria Elric." She said then went to sit in a seat which was right next to me and her sister sat on the other side of me. To say I was happy about the seating arrangements was an over exaggeration.

Because I was over joyed at the fact that Phoebe was sitting next to me. "Hi. I'm Scott." I said pushing my hand out in the middle of the walk way waiting for her hand to shake mine. She looked hesitantly towards my hand then at her sister almost as if she was asking for permission to shake my hand. I'm guessing Gaia gave her permission to shake my hand because she reached out and gently grasped my hand.

Her hand was soft which didn't really surprise me, but it was the tingles I got when I touched her that shocked me. I never had this feeling when I touched Allison. It just felt so weird but at the same time it felt so good. I really didn't want to let go but Mr. Argent cleared his throat making me look up at him. "Are you done, Mr. McCall?" He asked his face void of any expression. I nod my head pulling my hand reluctantly away from Phoebe's.

Throughout the whole entire time in class I stared at Phoebe her cheeks were a light pink and she kept looking my way. "McCall are you even paying attention to me? Or are you too busy staring at Phebes?" Mr. Argent didn't seemed like he cared but I think he is doing this because Allison is in the room. Oh shit Allison is in the room. Well wait a minute we aren't together any more so it doesn't matter.

"I wasn't paying attention to you Mr. Argent. Maybe Phoebe can let me borrow her notes," I said looking over towards her, "if that is okay with her?" Phoebe turns a scarlet color before nodding her head. "Well McCall pay attention please." I nod my head then try to concentrate on writing some notes. I didn't look at Phoebe for the remainder of class knowing that I would probably start to stare at her again.

The bell finally rang dismissing us from Mr. Harris' class which I high-tailed out of the room. Stiles following close behind, "Oh Scott they know the Argents what if they are hunters. What is it with you and Hunters? Why the hell were you staring at her the whole time in the first place?" Stiles asked flipping out while running his hand threw his hair. "Are we still not going to tell Derek about the girls?"

Shit! "Dude…" I said. Stiles looked at me confused. "You do realize that he is standing right behind us right?" Stiles turned around to look at Derek then quickly back around. Derek placed his giant hands on our shoulders squeezing tightly. "Hello boys. Got anything to tell me? Like about these new girls that back handed the Alpha twins who did absolutely nothing?" He questioned his tight grip steering us out of the school.

Until a voice rang out, a voice that sounded like Phoebe, "Scott! Hey Scott!" Derek stopped and turned around looking at Phoebe, who was rushing towards us. "Hey sorry but I wanted to know when you wanted to get my notes?" She said her cheeks a cute flushed pink. Derek stared at her trying to make her squirm but she only looked attention just to me not him. It gave me a thrill that she was just looking at me.

"How about you come to my house after school? It shouldn't take long." I said giving her a smile. She smiled at me ducking into her books before saying, "Alright bye Scott… wait where do you live?" She asked. I laugh almost forgetting that she was new so I gave her my address before saying good bye to her. Turning to Derek I said, "I would worry more about her sister, Gaia. She worries me more than Deucalion. I think that says a lot."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Derek's POV**_

Whoever these girls are they better be careful with whom they mess with around this town. Going near Jennifer isn't even an option she is something I need in my life. Scott says that he thinks the sister Gaia is more dangerous than Phoebe who seemed to be completely dazed by Scott whom returned the favor looking just at her and no one else. I can tell now that it is going to be a problem.

Because if these girls are working with the Alpha pack I will take them down no matter how much Scott cares for this Phoebe girl. I was staring out of the window looking at the city when Jennifer came rushing in yelling something along the lines of, "I finally know what they were saying when the girls back handed the Twins!" I raised my eyebrows at her behavior. She's never really acted like this before it's very attractive.

She looked up at me her face flushed with excitement and embarrassment. "Sorry it's just I finally realized what she said. I have been listening to the recording all day long. It's honestly so nerve wracking it's not even funny!" She said as she walked over to me pecking my lips much too quickly for my liking before trying to start up her rant again, but that was before I smashed my lips against hers again.

"That is how you greet me." I said gruffly as I hold her to me relishing in her warm embrace. Jennifer turned a bright red ducking her head down not looking at me but burying her head into my chest. "Right um well the girls. The recording thing we need to talk! It's about Scott these girls they are here to help him; well actually they said guide him to his power." Taking a step back I look at Jennifer a disbelieving look on my face.

"What?!" I asked completely shocked out of my mind. Help Scott into power? What does that mean? Jennifer nodded her head saying, "Yeah apparently Scott is some big deal in the werewolf world his father is apparently like some secret royal wolf or whatever. But the girl said that she warned Deucalion to stay away from Scott and get this she also said that he should've left you alone too. That you are an important figure to Scott."

"The blond one didn't really say anything but she was most definitely angry about how they went after you and Scott. I think they are trying to protect you and Scott." Jennifer almost sounded jealous. "Hey why are you jealous? There is no reason to be jealous you do realize this right? I've never met these girls." I said baffled by her jealousy. She shrugs her shoulders as if she just didn't want to explain!

"Jennifer." I growled my patience getting feed up. She has no reason to be insecure. She is ridiculously amazing. "Well it's just… I can't explain it. I just have a feeling about this girl. I just feel like I am going to lose you to her." She explains. Gently I push her face up to meet mine, "The only way I am ever going to leave you is through death." Jennifer's face told me she didn't believe me and maybe that was for the best.

I honestly don't know who this girl is but I don't want Jennifer to think that she will lose me over some high school student. I'm pretty sure she is under age for me anyway. "Don't worry Jennifer it's you and me. Nobody else is in this relationship." I promised; it's the truth too. I don't have anyone else to be with it's not like I have a lot of friends here in Beacon Hills. If anything I will want to move go somewhere else.

Maybe where it's nice, quiet, peaceful, and has a safe environment for werewolves. Start up another pack if Boyd, Isaac, and Cora don't want to come with me. Probably take Jennifer with me if she wanted to come I am sure I can find a place with teaching positions well literature positions that is. I don't think she would take a job that wasn't involving her teaching literature. "Derek!" I zoned back to Jennifer who was looking up at me with a curious expression.

"What sorry I was just thinking of what is going to happen after we deal with the Alpha's. I just want them gone already. I am ready to just live my life again." I said as I nuzzled into her neck. "Who is Erica? The Alpha Twins were talking about them apparently one of the girls said that they had to give her back. That Boyd needs her right now." Jennifer said. "Erica is one of my pack members she has been missing for a while. We believe she is dead. But I guess not."

Jennifer didn't say anything just shoved her head into my chest pushing her body closer to me. My little friend was getting excited and I'm sure Jennifer felt it too by the way she giggled. "Mr. Hale that is very inappropriate. I am your teacher and you're my student." She said in her teacher voice. "Are we doing role play Miss. Blake if so I can't wait," I growled, "Are you going to punish me Miss. Blake?"

Jennifer's face flushed a beautiful red showing how excited she was over this role play. Moving I sat at on my chair looking at her as she thought of what she was going to do. As if she had an idea of what she was going to do she walked towards me a wicked smile gracing her face. "Well…" She whispered as she moved her face towards me as if she was going to kiss me before yanking back to her full height as I too leaned closer.

"Tease." I growled slouching lower in the seat as my pants got even tighter. Suddenly she yanks her tight skirt up high on her legs as she slides into my lap. Leaning down she brushed her nose against mine before pulling away from my face again. "Mr. Hale you've been a very bad boy." She said her voice husky with want. I growled unable to form coherent sentences. I grabbing her ass dragging her against me craving the friction.

Just as things were about to get even hotter the metal door slid open revealing Uncle Peter. "Was I interrupting something?" He said his face showing that he interrupted us on purpose. "Yes. So leave." I said annoyed with Peter because he has been a total ass lately something about power coming here to Mystic Falls. He has been worried that whoever this 'power' is that they are working with the Alpha pack.

I haven't been really all that worried about the Alpha pack because Scott has been acting really weird lately; almost edgy. Like he has a secret he doesn't want anyone to find out even Stiles has noticed this he says that Scott hasn't said anything at all. Even Allison notice but she couldn't get anything out of him he just didn't say anything he kind of went into some sort of reclusion. I am worried about him he just seems like he is scared of something.

It's not the Alpha's because he has fought with them. The only thing I can think of is that they are threatening his mom or someone he cares about! It would explain why he has been acting weird around me. Stiles says he hasn't been as frustrated as usual about the Alpha's Stiles said that he seemed more confident about fighting with an alpha for some reason. Stiles says he thinks that Scott probably has given up about fighting with the Alphas.

Everything has been piling on top of Scott he takes his responsibility so serious. It's bringing him done it's not healthy. "I think I need to go get Scott. I need to talk to him I should've talked to him a while back but I've been so caught with everything I neglected him.," I said as I picked Jennifer up and placed her back on the floor, "I have an idea of who your 'power' is but it just might be 'powers' since the 'power' has a twin sister."

I didn't say good-bye to Peter or Jennifer I just left. Too caught up in my worry for Scott I didn't notice the police speeding by in a hurry. It didn't hit me till I noticed that they were gathering at Scott's house. I start running pushing past people who were gathered around the house. I jumped over the tape rushing up to the house fighting the cops who tried to get past me. "SCOTT!" I yelled scared out of my mind for him.

Scott's my brother no matter what he thinks. Quickening my past to Sheriff Stilinski I grab him by his collar too pissed to even think of holding back my strength and my alpha eyes. "Derek calm down. We don't know his room was trashed and Melissa is freaked." He said his voice calm as if he was trying to soothe me. "I need to talk to her." I said dropping him heading towards the house when I felt something shift in the air.

Turning it I found the twin girls the one with blond hair her eyes widened as if she felt something then she opened her mouth and screamed. But it was her sister that had me captured she was shaking as if she was pissed. The ground started to tremble really hard and I think it is these girls doing it. The blond was on her knees screaming and crying as if she was traumatized. "We will get him back Phoebe. His captures will pay." She said looking straight at me.


End file.
